Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of healthcare, including for example, devices, systems, methods of automating the provision of diagnostic healthcare services to a patient as part of an examination meant to detect disorders or diseases. In some but not all instances, these healthcare services may apply only to eye care encounters, exams, services and eye diseases.
Description of the Related Art
Many people visiting medical offices often use the same equipment. Cross-contamination has become a problem of increasing concern, especially during certain periods such as flu season. As the provision of healthcare becomes more automated, fewer office personnel may be present to clean devices between uses. Accordingly systems and methods for improving hygiene are desirable.